leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of English language Indigo League home video releases (Region 4)
The following is a list of all of the English language home video releases of the first season of the Pokémon anime, Indigo League, in and ( ). In Region 4 releases, the episodes are ordered and separated according to standard seasons (in the same way as on Pokémon.com), rather than by Viz Media season (as seen in Region 1 releases). Single releases The Series 1 single VHS releases were distributed by . Series 1 VHS boxes have red spines to distinguish them from the Series 2 VHS releases, which have yellow spines. Best of Series 1 The Best of Series 1 DVDs were released by in April 2002. These are the only Pokémon DVDs to be released by Siren Entertainment. Only two were ever released, and only Series 1 ever received "Best of" DVDs. Despite the name, they were simply sequential releases of episodes. Pokémon Season 1 Super Wallet (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing Super Wallets to celebrate the . The Season 1 Super Wallet was released by Magna Pacific (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on May 10, 2006. It contains 12 discs with 48 episodes across them combined, and two bonus discs with six Pokémon Chronicles episodes across them combined. The set is missing the episodes The Case of the K-9 Caper!, Pokémon Paparazzi, The Ultimate Test, and The Breeding Center Secret. Its catalogue number is DSW12327. Its discs are designed to resemble a , except the bonus discs, which are designed to resemble a . The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. Contents Season 1 disc set (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing DigiPack disc sets of each season in 2010. The Season 1 DigiPack disc set was released by (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on March 10, 2010 and in New Zealand on September 9, 2010. It contains six discs with 52 episodes across them combined. Its catalogue number is DBX13215. Its discs are designed to resemble a . The DigiPack disc set was re-released exclusive to JB Hi-Fi online on July 14, 2016 and in JB Hi-Fi stores on September 21, 2016 to celebrate the Pokémon 20th Anniversary. The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. MetalPak limited editions of Seasons 1-5 were re-released by Beyond Home Entertainment in Australia on June 5, 2013 at and stores and in New Zealand on June 13, 2013 at JB Hi-Fi stores. The Season 1 MetalPak contains six discs with 52 episodes across them combined and its catalogue number is BHE4680. This disc set was re-released again by Beyond Home Entertainment in a slimline case in Australia on April 2, 2014 with a different cover and the catalogue number BHE5385. This disc set was re-released again by Beyond Home Entertainment in a Charmander T-shirt Pack in Australia and New Zealand on November 18, 2015 exclusive to JB Hi-Fi with a different cover and the catalogue number BHE6282. It was released in Australia and New Zealand on November 18, 2015. This disc set was re-released again by Beyond Home Entertainment in a Charizard T-shirt Pack in Australia in 2015 or 2016 exclusive to with a different cover. Contents Each disc features artwork of a specific Pokémon on the disc itself. The featured Pokémon appears in at least one of the episodes on that disc, and is typically an important Pokémon in one of them. Multi-season releases The following are English language Region 4 multi-season releases that include Indigo League episodes. *Pokémon Kanto and Orange Islands Collection *Pokémon Season 1 & 2 - Limited Edition Collection *Pokémon: Heritage Collection *Pokémon the Series: Kanto and Orange Islands - Limited Edition Collection External links *Pokémon VHS cassettes on Siren Entertainment's website (archive) *Season 1 Super Wallet on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Season 1 DigiPack **On Beyond Home Entertainment's website **On Mighty Ape's website *Season 1 slimline on Beyond Home Entertainment's website *Season 1 Limited Edition MetalPak **On JB Hi-Fi's website (archive) **On Sanity's website **On PokeCollection's Facebook page *Season 1 Charmander T-shirt Pack on JB Hi-Fi's website (archive) *Season 1 Charizard T-shirt Pack on Target's website Indigo League Category:Lists